newhavencounty_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Christmas Eve massacre
]] The '''2019 Christmas Eve massacre, '''otherwise known as 12/24, was a mass shooting in which over 30 cops died attempting to stop the shooters, and many more wounded throughout the county. The shooters, churger, FrostClanUser and Koberett12, all wielded R21Ms, Bennetti 17s and Hawthorn 500s throughout the county, finding locations to shoot from. This mass shooting is believed to be one of the worst massacres in 2019. Background Location All of the shooting occurred in different cities of New Haven County. Perpetrators All three perpetrators were well known in the past for their shootings, mainly churger. They are not friends on ROBLOX, however, all three of them wore the same outfit during the spree. Later, it was revealed that they were affiliated with Blackout Agency. Motivation As of December 25th, 2019, there have been no clues as to what their motivation was. It is believed they did it out of pure spite. The attack Before the attack An eyewitness claims that the three were first seen at the Plymouth Car Dealership, before driving towards the former building TWITCH'S 80S. It is then believed they made their move, parking near the popular Plymouth club Volt, and heading inside. Volt shooting It is then believed they shot and killed a PPD officer, before some officers responded and too were killed. However, a lot of the officers, mainly LPD and MSP, were in a pursuit for a while, until it finished at Plymouth Bridge. Plymouth Hospital shooting The trio then made their way towards the Plymouth Hospital, and began shooting officers who entered. At one point, it is thought they killed every single officer who was in the server. Eventually, MNG was even called to attempt to help. Requests were made to Governor FrancisHUnderwood to announce a State of Emergency, but all these requests were not seen. Many also believed that KobeBrett12 was aimbotting with his R21M, after one-tapping many officers who entered the building. Shooter churger was able to evade capture by shooting his way out of the hospital. Thirdyear Building shooting Once all shooters were down, they restarted their chaos in Lander, using the filler building across from the Mayflower Public Broadcasting Service building and Beograd Kuhinja. They scaled the ladder and began their shooting rampage once again. Backup was immediately called by a deputy who heard the shots being fired. In a span of 30 seconds, the scene was littered with more than ten cops coming from all across the county. Many to most officers who responded were killed by the shooters. The gang stayed up there for about 20 minutes, before all three were shot. Car bombing At one point, a smoking chariot was driven into the crowd of police vehicles that were parked when responding. One of the shooters, believed to be Frost, shot at the chariot repeatedly until it caught fire. The chariot then blew up, causing most of the other parked vehicles to too blow up, causing the cars to fly into different directions of the area. Reports that this killed 1 officer. The identity of who owned the chariot remains a mystery for now. McDoogle Tower shooting The gang then moved into the stairwell of McDoogle Tower, killing two officers and a civilian, before being shot. Second Volt shooting The gang moved back to the Volt club, killing 3 Plymouth Police Officers, and a Lander Lieutenant, before being killed. Shooter churger was caught during this shootout, and was arrested. LPD shooting Shooter KobeBrett12 hid near the Sandersonsons building, and shot dead a Lieutenant, before shooting 2 Sergeants dead and stealing an SO vehicle. He was eventually shot and killed by other units. Aftermath Lander Lander eventually returned to a peaceful state, with many crashed and abandoned vehicles over the city, and broken windows in McDoogle Tower. Plymouth Plymouth quieted down pretty fast during the McDoogle Tower building, with only a few abandoned cars. West Point West Point had no major reports of vandalized property. Perpetrators All three shooters eventually left the game. Their motivation is left unknown. Citations New Haven County | BA Montage #41 | Destroyer18111 Category:Attacks